Dangerous
by Kato Banko
Summary: Ren tiene la loca idea de sacar una foto a algo que no debería, y eso le trae mas de un problema


Antes de empezar les advierto una vez más: ES UN FIC BASONXREN PARA LOS QUE AUN NO SE DAN CUENTA u,uU los mas cercanos saben porke lo digo ._. este es un fic muy muy loco que se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo XD lo iba a hacer más largo pero después dije...para qué tanta cosa? Mejor lo dejo así y ya

**Dangerous**

Ren se encontraba desnudo en la habitación buscando algo en uno de sus muebles, movía la cosas con brusquedad, desesperado por encontrar lo que buscaba, no es que fuese algo demasiado importante pero llevaba ya bastante rato buscando, mientras tanto, Bason lo observaba sentado en la cama, aun agotado por la manera tan salvaje en que había hecho el amor esa noche, sólo hace un par de minutos habían terminado, sus cuerpos aun estaban mojados por los distintos fluidos y con la piel roja por los mordiscos de ambos

-Por fin lo encontré!-exclamó Ren, sonriente con una cámara digital en sus manos

-Eso buscaba?-le preguntó Bason, un poco extrañado

-Sí, quiero que me hagas un favor-sonrió inocente para convencer a su espíritu

-De qué se trata?-le dijo a Ren, intrigado

-Quiero sacarle una foto a tu pene-y al escuchar eso ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna durante unos instantes

-Q-Qué??-se sorprendió, las palabras de su amo eran realmente extrañas

-Es sólo una fotografía, nadie la verá...mañana temprano podré imprimirla y la guardaré en un lugar seguro-le explicaba mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Pero es que...-Bason no podía creer lo que Ren le decía-me da vergüenza...

-Por favor, te juro que no pasará nada-lo abrazó tiernamente y el contacto de la piel de su amo hizo que se rindiera

-Está bien, toma la foto-le dijo, casi susurrando y su amo de inmediato se puso de pie frente a él para tomar la fotografía, ambos cerraron los ojos con el flash, fue incómodo para sus ojos ya que la habitación estaba oscura

-Gracias-Ren dejó la cámara en el cajón y se acercó a su espíritu para continuar con lo que hacían por un par de horas más antes de que amaneciera.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía ir bien, Ren se levantó temprano y lleno de energía, se duchó rápidamente y cuando fue a buscar su cámara para imprimir la bella foto que había tomado casi le da un ataque al corazón al no encontrarla, salió corriendo de la habitación a preguntarle a sus amigos si la habían visto

-Ah, sí...yo la tomé, recuerdo que me dijiste que estaba dañada así que la llevé a un sitio donde la arreglarán-le comentó Chocolove quien estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo

-Cómo se te ocurre tomar mis cosas sin permiso?!-le gritó Ren, furioso-dime donde rayos la dejaste!

-E...está bien, te lo diré pero no te pongas así-respondió, con tanto miedo que ni siquiera quiso preguntar porque le importaba tanto que llevara a reparar la cámara, una vez que tuvo la dirección en sus manos Ren fue lo más rápido que pudo para recuperar ese objeto tan valioso.

-Perdóname, Bason-susurró Ren, sentado en el bus que lo llevaría hasta la tienda donde estaba su cámara

-No se disculpe-le respondió su espíritu, tomando su mano

-Tú me dijiste que era peligroso y yo no te hice caso, me siento estúpido-Ren miraba por la ventana y apretaba los puños con muchísima rabia

-Tranquilo, ya estamos por llegar...seguro no la han revisado-Bason trató por todos los medios posibles pero Ren no se calmaba, estaba muy nervioso.

Encontraron el lugar rápidamente y sin perder más tiempo Ren fue a hablar con el encargado para recuperar su cámara, le dió las características del objeto pero al parecer habían muchas cámaras iguales o muy parecidas, el pequeño sonrió y dejó escapar una risita al pensar en la idea de decir "la mia es la que tiene la foto del pene enorme" pero obviamente no diría eso.

-Puedo entrar para revisarlas y encontrarla?-preguntó Ren, educadamente y con lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba

-Está bien-el encargado lo dejó entrar y Ren comenzó a investigar cada una de ellas, eran bastantes pero era mejor que se asegurara el mismo, habían fotos de todo tipo pero no la que él buscaba hasta que al encender una y ver la única foto que tenía sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda y otras zonas más íntimas de su cuerpo

-E-Es esta-le dijo, y luego de darle las gracias salió corriendo del lugar con la cámara en su bolsillo, llegó a la calle y se subió al bus que lo llevaba a casa.

-Todo bien?-preguntó Bason, sentándose a su lado

-Sí...ya la recuperé-sonrió aliviado, aun con las mejillas rojas por el cansancio y por la vergüenza

-Me alegro-lo abrazó para que descansara un poco de esa pequeña aventura

-Nunca más haré una cosa como está, ok?-sonrió Ren, mirando a su espíritu cin dulzura-De ahora en adelante yo mismo te dibujaré desnudo!

-¿Qué?-gritó Bason, más sonrojado que nunca

-Ya verás que será genial, soy todo un artista!-exclamó Ren mientras se reía a carcajadas

-Ya vamos a empezar...-se lamentó Bason, pero por dentro estaba feliz de que todo se solucionara rápidamente y de ver tan entusiasmado a su adorado Ren, el sólo hecho de verlo así lo llenaba de ganas de apoyarlo aun en sus más locas ideas.

Fin

Jaja me reí mucho escribiendo esto XD dejen review si les gusto :3 (y si,el nombre del fic es por la cancion de Michael Jackson, o Mike como le digo yo :P)


End file.
